Sunflower
by Altair's
Summary: Aku seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mengejar sinar matahari, hanya melihat pada dia: matahariku. Aku begitu terpesona hingga tanpa sadar hanya mengejar bayang – bayang... Ini hanya cerita sederhana, tentang cinta yang sepihak... Tatsuki's POV


**~GREETINGS~**

veGAara-lover: yooo minna! Fict ke 3 di fandom Bleach! Entah kenapa suasana hati sedang mengharu biru~ jadi, beginilah hasil fictnya~ oh iya, di sini disampirin kayak puisi gitu, tapi rada gak nyambung sama ceritanya. Jadi asumsikanlah itu adalah puisi yang dibuat Tatsuki berdasarkan apa yang dia rasakan hatinya.

edwardABALric: (baca fict) hm… (nengok ke veGAara) curhat ya?

veGAara-lover: enggak, lagi gak pengen curhat… yang pasti bukan cuma gue kan yang pernah ngerasain hal ini?

edwardABALric: ya, ya… gue juga kok, tenang aja.

veGAara-lover: heeee? Masa?

edwardABALric: ya iya… (pandangan serius langsung kearah wajah veGAara) lu gak nyadar walau waktu itu sempet jalan cukup lama dan putus, sekarang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan di ka… (digetok pake tabung gas elpiji 3 kilo sama veGAara) **GYAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUUNNN! **(megang – megangin kepala yang bocor)

veGAara-lover: hus, jangan nyebar (ngubur ebwardABAL). Maap ya, ada sedikit kerusuhan. Yah, just read and enjoy!

*mind to review?*

**xxx**

(Aku seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mengejar sinar matahari, hanya melihat pada dia: matahariku. Aku begitu terpesona hingga tanpa sadar hanya mengejar bayang – bayang...)

(warning: Tatsuki's POV, ada IchiRuki.)

(disclaimer: Bleach punya Oom Kubo Tite, puisi sampiran milik Windhy Puspitadewi dari novel Morning Light dengan revisi seperlunya.)

**xxx**

**Sunflower**

**xxx  
**

_Aku seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mengejar sinar matahari, hanya melihat pada dia: matahariku._

"Hei, Ichigo, kau mau kemana?", aku bertanya.

"Ke gudang. Guru sialan itu menyuruhku membereskan ini semua.", ia menjawab, sepertinya _bad mood_ sedang menyerangnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Mau... ku bantu?"

Ia menatapku sekilas dan mengangguk, "Tentu.", ia menjawab sekenanya sambil membawa palang – palang rintangan yang dari tadi kami pakai dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Namun aku tersenyum tulus, dan mulai berlari menghapirinya.

**xxx**

_Aku begitu terpesona hingga tanpa sadar hanya mengejar bayang – bayang._

"Hei, hei, Ichigo, aku tahu looohh kamu suka siapa...", goda Keigo.

Dia mendelik, "Diam kau! Aku juga tahu siapa yang ku suka! Jangan dibahas!", ia mendesis dan mengacung – acungkan jari telunjuknya kearah sahabatnya.

Tawa renyah Mizuiro pun membahana merespon sikap mereka, "Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kau malah terlihat menyedihkan menunjukkan wajah begitu saat masalah ini diungkit. Malah sebaiknya cepat – cepat saja kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Secepatnya lho!"

Bukannya makin tenang, mungkin Ichigo malah ingin membuang kedua sahabatnya itu ke sungai Styx. Terbukti dari tampangnya yang makin frustasi dan akhirnya marah – marah sendiri.

Dan aku, hanya bisa menguping dari sini, menebak – nebak siapa yang disukai si kepala oranye itu... Dan diam – diam berharap, semoga itu adalah aku...

**xxx**

_Aku menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk mendongak sampa__i lupa kemampuan diriku sendiri;_

_Aku bahkan mengabaikan suara __lirih di dasar hatiku._

"Oi, Ichigo!", aku menegurnya.

Dia yang sedang memasukkan buku – buku pelajarannya kedalam tas mendongak menatap wajahku. Aku berasumsi dia ingin pulang cepat hari ini.

"Boleh... aku pinjam buku catatanmua? Kau tahu sendiri kan aku kemarin tak masuk... Jadi... Ehm... Boleh kan?". Tidak! Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Dengar, Tatsuki, kau hanya ingin meminjam buku catatan! Bukan ingin mengajaknya kencan!

Sesaat Ichigo mengeluarkan raut wajah ada-apa-sih yang polos. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, dan mengaduk – aduk tasnya kembali untuk mengambil buku catatan yang ku minta.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum samar, memikirkan kebodohan yang tadi aku lakukan. Aku menatap dirinya yang masih juga sibuk menjelajahi isi tasnya. Sampai aku mendengar segerombol perempuan yang sedang mengobrol melewati depan kelas...

Dengan setengah kaget Ichigo mendongak, dan mempercepat pencariannya. Setelah buku itu ditemukan, ia langsung menutup resleting tasnya, memberikan buku itu padaku, dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu kelas. Ia berbalik dan berteriak padaku, "Kembalikan besok ya!". Dan dengan cepat dia berlari menyusul gorombolan perempuan itu.

Dia berlari dan berteriak – teriak, "Hei! Tunggu!"

Seketika aku tercekat, saat aku mendengar apa yang dia teriakkan kearah mereka sesaat kemudian...

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu! Boleh kan, Rukia?"

**xxx**

_Dan sampai disuatu titik akhirnya tersungkur._

"Hei, jagoan! Bagaimana kemarin? Sayang, aku sudah pulang duluan.", tanya Keigo.

Namun yang ditanya malah menampakkan wajah datar. Pandangannya menerawang. Seakan – akan ingin melihat apa yang berada dibalik lagit – lagit kelas.

Mizuiro menelan ludah, "I... chigo... Kau tidak ditolak... kan?".

"Dia bilang, 'Aku fikirkan dulu. Besok aku akan menemuimu'. Apa yang seperti itu berarti di tolak?", Ichigo menjawab dengan nada datar.

Keigo menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "Kawan, aku mengerti perasaan resahmu itu. Setidaknya, daripada kau murung seperti ini, kau masih bisa berdo'a supaya perasaanmu terbalas kan?"

"Hng.", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Keigo dan Mizuiro saling melempar tatapan aduh-bagaimana-ini kepada sesamanya.

Selama mendengar (baca: menguping) pembicaraan mereka tanpa sadar aku bernafas secara abnormal. Tarikan nafasku pendek, lalu menahannya dalam rongga dada, dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat. Begitu seterusnya.

Dugaanku benar, kemarin dia mengutarakan perasaan kepada Rukia, gadis yang selama ini ia sukai. Tetapi ternyata Rukia belum bisa menjawab perasaan itu kemarin. Jadi itu pasti adalah hari ini.

Dan aku langsung teringat akan buku catatan yang ku pinjam dari Ichigo kemarin. Aku harus mengembalikannya hari ini.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk melangkah menghampirinya, "Ichigo."

Dia melirik. Hanya melirik.

"I... Ini buku catatanmu. Kukembalikan. Terima kasih.", kataku setengah gugup sambil menyodorkan buku itu kehadapannya.

Dia mengangguk dan mengambil buku itu, "Sama – sama."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Menatapnya dalam. Percayalah, pemandangan ini sungguh menyedihkan.

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku kembali kemejaku. Sebelum aku sampai, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas.

"Maaf, apa Ichigo ada?"

Kuchiki Rukia.

Dalam sekejab kulihat Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia berlari mendekati ambang pintu. Dia melihat Rukia dengan kaku.

"Bisa... aku bicara denganmu?", Rukia berkata.

"Te, tentu saja!", ia membalas dengan gugup.

Dan dua detik kemudian mereka menghilang.

Diam – diam aku berdoa dan memohon… Supaya rasa suka itu hanya berada di pihak Ichigo…

**xxx**

_Saat it__ulah aku mulai bertanya – tanya:_

Setelah bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir mengudara, Ichigo akhirnya kembali.

Perasaanku kacau balau. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini. Takut, dan tidak mau melihat orang yang kita sukai.

Teman – temannya langsung menghampiri si kepala orange itu. "Hei, bagaimana?", tanya Keigo dan Mizuiro penasaran, dan hampir berbarengan.

Mereka tak dibalas dengan kata – kata, Namun dengan cara yang berbeda…

Senyuman.

Senyum ceria yang kontras dari sebelumnya.

Dia tampak senang. Sangat senang.

"Selamat, kawan, selamat.", Mizuiro berkata sambil tersenyum, dan menepuk – nepuk bahu Ichigo.

Dan aku, lagi – lagi, hanya bisa menguping dari sini. Tersenyum samar dan tertunduk. Menerima apa yang tidak aku inginkan, apa yang Ichigo inginkan. Namun aku teringat kembali, apa alasan aku mencintainya. Ia bahagia, itu yang aku inginkan. Lalu, sekarang aku mendapatkannya.

**xxx**

_Apakah dengan begi__ni, akupun akan dicintai?_

**xxx**_  
_

_"Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam – diam hanya bisa mendo'akan. Mereka hanya bisa mendo'akan, setelah lelah berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh._

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam – diam pada akhirnya menerima._

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam – diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang sesungguhnya tidak kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanya merelakan._

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam – diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian."_

- Raditya Dika (Marmut Merah Jambu)

**~END~**

**xxx  
**

A/N: **SELESAAAAAIIIII~!** Huh rada keabisan ide juga nih nyampe buat yang beginian. yah yah tipikal orang yang baru patah hati begi... *sadar* **EH ENGGAK!** Adu duh jadi ngelantur... yaudahlah sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~!

*mind to review?*


End file.
